


Nuzzled up Next to You

by Vykinq



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, naps, teen for swearing... i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykinq/pseuds/Vykinq
Summary: Literally the only thing that happens in this fic is Benrey and Gordon take an amazing nap.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246





	Nuzzled up Next to You

"You done sulking?" Gordon asked, now half asleep on the couch. They'd fought earlier about something or another he'd already forgotten, but Benrey had fucked off somewhere for a while and Gordon simply waited for him to come back. He always has, since day one. Benrey's eyes narrowed and he looked at the coffee table as if it had anything even remotely interesting on it. "Yeah whatever, it was your fault anyway." He shrugged, and at this point in their relationship Gordon had learned Benrey's language. He had a really hard time expressing himself, and from what he knew that was as close to closure as Gordon was gonna get.

Instead of responding, Gordon lazily lifted one arm, fingers gently gesturing for the other to come join him. He half expected Benrey not to lay with him, but after a few moments there was a welcome pressure on his chest. One leg hiked up between his, and Benrey's face buried between Gordon's shoulder and the back of the couch. That was going to get hot, but Benrey could figure that out if it became a problem. Gordon's arms found their way around the former security guard's waist, hands resting on the wide expanse of his back. His nails scratched lightly along the cotton shirt, and he half wondered if Benrey planned on actually sleeping, or just laying here for a while. Whatever the case was, he didn't mind.

Gordon fell asleep first, and all the while Benrey had been enjoying the gentle drag of fingers along his back, which had obviously stopped after the man below him knocked out. He didn't want to get up just yet though. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but by the time Benrey woke up again his face felt like it was on fire, perspiration forming on his forehead. It was just enough for him to feel uncomfortable, but not exactly terrible. Benrey untangled himself from a still sleeping Gordon, and sat up to stretch. Upon looking down at his arms, he noticed intricate lines where the skin had stayed up against wrinkled fabric for too long, and Benrey suspected the same lines were on his face as well. That was a really, really fucking good nap. 

A soft noise of protest came from beside him, and he looked over to find Gordon's hand sleepily grasping at the back of his shirt. "Don't leave..." The scientist slurred, eyes still closed. Benrey had no intention of sleeping anymore than he already had, but... damn hearing Gordon say it like that, it sounded like an offer too good to pass up. "Yeah, fine. C'mere loser." Benrey wiggled himself back into the spot he just escaped from, and pressed a kiss against Gordon's cheek. The other's brows furrowed, and he made a quiet hum of protest. Man, he really must have been tired to do almost nothing about that. Deciding to push his luck, Benrey pressed his lips against the other's painfully warm neck. "Hey- Benrey-" Gordon grumbled barely coherently, and a devilish smile pulled against Benrey's lips. "'Kay fine, bro. I guess you can't handle a little smooch."

"mmh."

"You're gonna fuck up your sleep schedule."

"...Mh."

"It's getting late."

"..." No response other than soft, slow breathing came from Gordon's lips, and Benrey decided to leave it be. As much fun as it is teasing him, it's no fun when he isn't awake enough to get mad. Besides, if he didn't get him riled up in the first place, how was he supposed to create opportunities to cuddle with him again later? His big plan had unfolded before them, and it worked. He should definitely sulk a lot more often.


End file.
